1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial connector for electronic and communications devices, and more particularly to a coaxial connector for high frequency and microwave circuits and systems.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Coaxial connectors have been widely used in RF devices and systems. In order to produce high accuracy attenuation and low reflection coefficient of coaxial attenuators, it is urgent to improve the internal structure of coaxial connectors.
Conventional coaxial fixed attenuator includes a hollow copper column in which an attenuator is disposed. The hollow copper column has two slots, and the attenuator is firmly fixed in the hollow copper column using two flexible beryllium copper gaskets.
To make high frequency range of attenuators, thin ceramic substrates are often employed. The higher the frequency range, the thinner the ceramic substrates should be, and thus the higher the production cost is. To meet different requirements on frequency range and price, the slots of the hollow copper column should be prepared with different thickness, which means the hollow copper column and gaskets need altering accordingly. Furthermore, common ground is very important for an attenuator, so the grounding terminal of parallel resistances should be the same. Conventional coaxial connectors are very difficult for assembling, and if the two slots in the hollow copper column are processed with errors, the grounding cannot be guaranteed. If assembled coaxial fixed attenuators are tested to have poor performance, the disassembling is unavoidable, which takes time and may destroy the attenuators. Besides the attenuators, other communications devices, such as wave filters, impedance converter, also have the above mentioned disadvantages.